fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver
Reaver is a Pirate and The Hero of Skill. Reaver is responsible for the destruction of Oakvale. He also has a small amount of patience as seen when Barnum is shot dead because the picture he took will take three months to process. Hammer states that Reaver is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. She says that "He would capture ships by shooting the Captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was the faster the crew would surrender." When leading the Hero through the tunnels of his home, he tells the player how much he loves a good "scrap", exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Court: they will keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" once the player has bought the house after defeating Lucien) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of Oakvale. He betrays the Hero no less than twice: first trying to sacrifice them to the Shadow Court, then later attempting to collect Lucien's bounty on them. He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a sociopathic disregard for life. It is also suggested that Reaver possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time (when in the smugglers' caves below his house, he admits to three: Ursula, Penelope, Andrew). His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. However, it is hinted Reaver has a soft side in the Fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting "her" death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry are, "I am not he...I am Reaver." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality somewhat, to deal with the pain of his past. At the end of the Main Quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, presumably the Fable equivalent of Africa, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. It is also likely to be the Fable equivalent of Asia, indicated by how Katanas and gunpowder are/is manufactured there. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. Combat In combat, Reaver often stands in one place, slowly firing his gun. He supposedly hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass, striking at the same time and fight with it. While Reaver's damage per second output with his Dragonstomper .48 appears low, nearing Smuggler's Beach, he demonstrates the ability to fire several shots in very rapid succession, scoring a headshot and a kill on many enemys within a very short time. He remarks "You can tell them children about that. Not that they would believe you..." Trivia *Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. *Reaver possesses one of the 6 Dragonstomper .48 Guns. He claims to have killed 4 of the other holders. The name is appropriately named, as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. Wicker challenged Reaver to a duel to prove who was the better marksman. Instead of dueling, Reaver just shot Wicker in the head. *Reaver is possibly bisexual, as he flirts with the player, despite their gender, when he is met, as well as revealing this in the Caverns beneath his home, where he says that "Penelope set the house on fire while I was sleeping. With Andrew, as I recall." He also states this in his diary. *Reaver is also possibly based on the title character of Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. *In the first downloadable content, there's an item available called the 'Greaser wig'. When looking closely, you'll see that the wig is the exact same hairstyle and hair colour like Reaver's hair. *Ursula and Penelope are both references to the Pirates of the Caribbean series of movies. Both are women who slapped Jack Sparrow across the face. This fits in with a tombstone in his honor in the first game, which can be found near the tattoo stall in bloodstone as well. *When exiting the Fairfax tombs, a tombstone can be found near the exit. It tells of a man who only was 48 years when he died. And it was Reaver's .48 which ended him. *Concept artwork reveals Reaver was originally intended to have shoulder-length blond hair, wear a hat, wield two pistols and overall a much more youthful appearance. *He is very vain; on the occasions that you visit Reaver in his home he is posing for a painting, or at one point, posing for a statue. However, on exiting the room, if you hang around after the door closes, you can hear him saying things like "Do you really think my buttocks look like that?", or some other complaint, followed by a gunshot. *On a gravestone in Bowerstone cementry it says: Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by one. This is obviously Reaver that killed this man. *Whilst exploring Wraithmarsh for the first time, Theresa will mention a man that sacrificed the people of Oakvale to stay young, after meeting Reaver, you should be able to work out it was Reaver who sacrificed Oakvale. *Lionhead Studios has stated that Reaver will return in a future DLC. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters